


Ax Edge

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Descriptions of Blood, Flash Fic, Gen, Minor Character Death, dongmyeong looks really sexy with his new keytar and i couldnt resist, dongmyeong's keytar, idk where im going with this fic, inspired by dongmyeong's keytar, killer! dongmyeong, rest of onewe arent in this sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: It's Dongmyeong's most prized possession. His Ax Edge keytar. A sleek matte black with an edge as sharp as Dongmyeong's sultry gaze. But there's something even more special about it...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Ax Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where I'm going with this. I was just inspired by Dongmyeong's keytar and how deadly he looks playing it. 
> 
> Inspiration: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EXDRyGeXsAARlAE.jpg

Dongmyeong lives for the spotlight. The harsh rays of multicolored lights don’t seem to bother him. And though his body is on fire from the thick layer of clothes he has on, the screams of his fans encourage him to go on. 

He swings his keytar in front of him from where it’s resting on his back. His most prized possession. His Ax Edge keytar. It’s a sleek matte black and the edge is sharp giving it a sexy silhouette. It fits Dongmyeong’s sultry image perfectly. 

Dongmyeong quickly runs a hand through his sweaty bangs to pull his hair back. As he jams out on his keytar, he swings back and forth to the beat, knowing very well that when he dips down, most of his chest is exposed. He hears the volume of the crowd increase when they get a peak at his golden skin. 

Dongmyeong is a tease, he knows. Dressed in an all-black suit with no shirt underneath his blazer. An extravagant chain adorns his collarbones and several rings glisten on his fingers in the spotlight. The blazer is secured tight around his waist with a belt and his suit pants are tailored to practically be a second skin on him. They hug his slender frame perfectly. 

Dongmyeong lifts his eyebrow as he sings a line from the chorus. He throws a few kicks, twirls, and slides in for fun during his performance too. The song has edm vibes with a heavy bass to get the crowd pumped. And Dongmyeong’s adrenaline. 

His eyes scan the crowd, observing the attendees of his concert. There’s a group of girls in the front screaming and jumping and waving lightsticks. He makes sure to wink at them. There’s also a foreign couple subtly nodding their head to the beat. He flashes them a smile. 

Dongmyeong looks up higher and spots the VIP Lounge on the balcony. Dongmyeong’s eyes zone in on the group of businessmen sitting there. They’re intently watching the performance while sipping on cocktails from the private bar. 

Dongmyeong quickly spots him. In the center of the group is the executive. He has a glass of scotch in his hand and a scantily clad woman on his lap. He makes small comments to his shareholders, but never loses focus of Dongmyeong’s movements on stage. 

Dongmyeong commits the man’s appearance to memory for later and carries on with his concert. He only glances up at the VIP Lounge two times afterwards to look natural. 

The last song rolls around and Dongmyeong cements his plan in his brain. He grabs the mic and lets muscle memory move his lips to form the lyrics. He doesn’t need his keytar for this set, but it’s still with him, resting on his back. A pleasant, reassuring weight. 

He finishes the song flawlessly and thanks his fans. They plead for an encore, but Dongmyeong knows he’s running low on time and sadly has to decline. 

Dongmyeong retreats backstage where his makeup is quickly touched-up and his outfit readjusted. A staff member hastily dabs away the sweat from his forehead. Dongmyeong thanks them all and leaves. 

He makes a beeline for the VIP Lounge’s private entrance/exit. Hopefully he can still catch the man before he leaves in his limousine. 

Dongmyeong politely knocks on the door and is welcomed in by the woman that was with the executive. He steps into the room and sees most of the businessmen there. They seem in no rush to leave, all still chatting over drinks. They’re probably wrapping up any unfinished discussions from their meetings before the concert. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Dongmyeong draws out the syllables ever-so slightly. 

The businessmen look up and tilt their glasses towards Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong’s eyes focus on the executive. 

The man speaks, “Isn’t this a lovely surprise? I was hoping I’d get the chance to meet the one and only Son Dongmyeong.” He sets his glass down and holds a hand out for Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong shakes it, “I wanted to thank my special guests for attending.”

“It was a lovely performance, Dongmyeong. If you ever need a place to stay during an overseas concert, I’d gladly offer my hotel services.” 

Dongmyeong knows all about these _services._ The man in front of him is no classy businessman, and the others with him aren’t normal shareholders. The executive in front of Dongmyeong is a criminal. He runs an extensive overseas celebrity drug ring based entirely on blackmail. He invites unknowing celebrities to stay at his luxury hotels, gets them hooked on drugs, then uses secret footage of the celebrity filmed in their very own suite taking the pills to blackmail them into coming back and buying more. But everyone’s too afraid to expose him for the snake he is. Not even the shareholders hoping to get in on the profits would dare say anything. 

Dongmyeong turns up the appeal, sweetly smiling and flashing his dimples. “Thank you, sir, I may have to take you up on that offer.” Dongmyeong takes a seat next to the executive and subtly rests his hand on the man’s thigh. Dongmyeong hates having to flirt with dirty men like this, but it has to be done if he wants them to let their guard down. “But I wanted to thank you a bit more _personally.”_ That peaks the executive’s interest. “Care for a _private concert?”_ Dongmyeong makes sure the words sound as though they’re dripping with allure. 

The man chuckles, “How could I say no?” 

Dongmyeong smirks, “Then follow me.” 

Dongmyeong leads the man out of the VIP Lounge and into another waiting room. It’s been cleared out save for a leather sofa and a mic stand. It’s supposed to be a staff lounge, but Dongmyeong has it set up for this instead. 

He closes the door behind them and gestures to the sofa, “Have a seat, sir. I’ll just need a few moments to prepare.” 

The executive takes a seat on the sofa, unbuttons his blazer, and loosens his tie. Dongmyeong walks behind the sofa and crouches down, plugging in the mic cord. Then he grabs his keytar that is resting against the wall. 

Dongmyeong smiles, quickly admiring his keytar. He runs his fingers along the edge before flipping a secret switch. From the chrome edge of the keytar, a blade emerges that is the same length. Dongmyeong thinks it fits the name _Ax Edge_ perfectly. Now this is his favorite feature of the keytar.

Dongmyeong stands up and faces the man. His head is facing forward and his fingers are impatiently tapping against the leather of the sofa. The man is oblivious. 

Dongmyeong raises his keytar. His eyes are locked on his target, filled with bloodlust. He swiftly strikes. 

The blade catches on the man’s throat for a millisecond, but cuts through the flesh easily. Before the man can even think about screaming, his vocal cords are severed. His lifeless body flops off the couch and onto the ground.

Dongmyeong removes his keytar from the executive’s throat. He watches as some of the blood makes its way down the body of the blade in a clean line before dripping off and joining the pool of blood beneath Dongmyeong. 

Dongmyeong retracts the blade and walks out of the room, not even sparing a glance at the body. He passes his keytar to a trusted staff member before returning to the VIP Lounge. 

Dongmyeong puts on a fake expression of innocence. He pouts cutely at the shareholders, “Unfortunately, he got called away for a business emergency. He’s left already.” 

The woman who accompanied the executive is the only one to meet Dongmyeong’s gaze. She narrows her eyes at him, but Dongmyeong acts unaffected. He just returns his attention to the businessmen, “The venue will be closing soon, so you best be leaving. Your limo is already waiting outside.” 

The men make no protest, too drunk to even care. Just as Dongmyeong had predicted. They exit out the door passing Dongmyeong, oblivious to the body one room over. 

The last to exit is the woman. She pauses in the doorway next to Dongmyeong, doesn’t even glance at him as she speaks. 

“Nice work, Dongmyeong.” 

“It was nothing. Thanks for the info.” 

“It was easy to get. That man is too quick to trust pretty damsels.” The woman shrugs up the shoulders of the coat she’s now adorning. Then she leaves without another word. 

When Dongmyeong returns to his private dressing room, his keytar is resting on the vanity. The blade has already been cleaned and polished. Dongmyeong assumes the body has been disposed of too. 

He flicks on the TV in the room and opens a bag of chips, taking one out and eating it. It’s on the news channel, a breaking story already making headlines. 

“Breaking news: hotel exec exposed! The police have received an anonymous tip that the owner of a popular chain of overseas luxury hotels has been behind a celebrity drug ring police have been trying to bust for years! He’s been accused of illegal drug dealing, blackmail, and privacy invasion. This story is still developing as the police begin their investigation into the allegations. Stay tuned for more.” 

Dongmyeong knows the police will discover it’s all true, but not before discovering the criminal has already been disposed of. They’ll never be able to connect Dongmyeong to the crime though. He has an alibi set, and a team ready to protect him. Even the woman from earlier, the one who hired him, is on his side.

Dongmyeong may kill onstage with his talent and charms, but offstage, he can kill in a different way…

With his beloved keytar.

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally not referencing Death Note with that potato chip scene no way. 
> 
> Ah but I hope you enjoyed this. It was kinda short with barely any plot. Also I suck at writing gore. And the rest of ONEWE aren't in this. Nvm, I'll stop being so self-deprecating...
> 
> I don't like antagonizing people, which is why the executive remains unnamed. Also I know it isn't exactly legal to murder someone and get away with it. But hey, this is fiction. Dongmyeong can be an assassin if he wants to be. And an idol.
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Follow me on twt @Clevercookie101.


End file.
